


They Say That Love Is Forever (Please Stay Forever With Me)

by normalormynormal



Category: GOT7
Genre: Death, Drunk Driver, M/M, Nearly cried while writing this, Sad, Then again it was really late at night, They're all in one big amazing poly relationship, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalormynormal/pseuds/normalormynormal
Summary: BamBam, on his way to buy movie snacks, gets hit by a drunk driver. The boys arrive just in time to say goodbye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! I'm not entirely sure how good this is but my Beta really likes it so I thought I'd upload it for her~ Please let me know if there are any mistakes that my Beta and I have missed and I'll get right on it, much appreciated. Have a great read and depending on if you are a bit like me or not, you may need some tissues. Please enjoy!

Jackson paced the living room, hands dragging through his hair occasionally due to stress.

Mark’s leg jogged up and down from his spot on the couch, elbows resting on his knees, hands pulling and pushing at his lip impatiently.

Jaebum sat back on the couch, arms crossed, brow furrowed and glaring at the ground silently. 

Jinyoung sat back on the couch arms wrapped around the two youngest in the room, Youngjae and Yugyeom, tracing patterns on their shoulders as they tucked into his sides. The two weren’t usually this affectionate but when it came down to a group-shared case of worry, the two turned into the children they were perceived to be due to their age.

Yugyeom looked up at the group’s “mother figure”, eyes careful, “How long has it been, hyung?” 

Jinyoung turned his wrist around, stopping his motion’s on Youngjae’s shoulder to look at his watch, at the question, everyone’s eyes had turned to look at GOT7’s mother-like member.

“2 and a half hours now…”

“That’s it, I’m calling again.” Jackson reached for his phone.

“Jacks, we’ve already called him 20 times… I think he would’ve picked up by now…” Mark trailed off, not saying anything directly but leaving no room to the imagination to what he was implying. Something had happened to their second youngest member.

After losing a game of scissors-paper-rock, BamBam had been forced out into the cold – all fun and games – to buy snacks for their movie night. What they hadn’t anticipated was to be worrying an hour and a half later when he still hadn’t returned.

At first, they’d put it down to the fact that their boyfriend had been distracted by all the shops in the town close to their dorm and spent 20 minutes in each looking at things and they joked about how easily distracted he got, hoping to ease some of their growing tension. It was when 2 hours after BamBam had left, were they all collected in the living room in various stages of stress, each of them calling their most childish boyfriend multiple times. 

Just as Jackson shrugged and went to pick up his phone again, a loud ringtone caught them all off guard.

They all looked to their leader.

He gave each of them a quick look before pulling his obnoxious phone from his pocket. He glanced at the ID quickly, not recognising it and answered, the rest of them watching closely with baited breathe.

“Hello..?” He answered hesitantly. “Yes, this is he…” He room was silent as Jaebum listened to the unknown voice on the other end, the other members unconsciously leaning forward slightly in suspense. Then, Jaebum paled and looked like he was going to be sick. 

“Okay… Thank you, we’ll be right there…” He ended the call quickly, before finally looking up from the hole he had been burning into the living room floor. The look on his pale face pretty much gave the other members the answer they needed. 

“Bam… He was… There was a drunk driver and… he hit him… he’s in the hospital. C’mon we goitta go now.” The others barely had time to process what he said before he was up and grabbing all their jackets. Youngjae, Yugyeom and Jackson were up and grabbing their tickets, dread filling them while Mark and Jinyoung could only sit there, hands to their mouths, trying to compose themselves. 

The four at the door noticed that their hyung and mother hadn’t moved and saw as tears filled JInyoung’s eyes. Yugyeom, whose silent tears dripped down his face, grabbed Jinyoung’s jacket and walked over to him quickly, grabbing his hand and pulling him up, handing him his jacket and taking him to the door while Jackson did the same for Mark.

The car was when the majority of the tears started. Jaebum had already been going slightly over the speed limit unintentionally and every person in the car had still thought it’d been too slow but didn’t say anything. Mark’s eyes filled with the stinging bite of tears in the front seat when Jackson, who’d been looking out the window the whole time, latched onto the elder’s hand from the back, gripping it tight. Mark knew that while they were all in one big relationship, Jackson and BamBam still had a brotherly affection for each other and Jackson would do anything to protect the younger. The others weren’t doing much better, Jinyoung had opted to be in the back with Youngjae, Yugyeom and Jackson so he could keep an eye on them. The youngest two were clinging to him like their lives depended on it, crying into his sides and he had a hand on Jackson’s thigh, thumb rubbing circles on the denim of his jeans, tears slowly falling from his own eyes. All he could hope was that his baby was going to be okay.

Jaebum kept his eyes focussed on the road, trying his best to not think about his Thai boyfriend. He could hear the whimpers that just couldn’t be held in from his other boyfriends and all of it put together was enough to make him want to sit down and sob but he knew he had to be strong. He could break down later.

All hell really broke loose when they reached the hospital. After parking the car at a dodgy angle, they all burst through the doors of the hospital. They raced up to the counter and Jaebum huffed out BamBam’s real name. They were all nearly sick when the office woman gave them a sad, sympathetic look and directed them to the floor and room.

Without waiting for anything more, Jaebum raced off toward the elevator, most of them following aside from Jinyoung who only stayed quick enough to throw a watery ‘thank you’ to the woman before racing after the rest of them. 

They were nearly skidding over themselves as they reached the room he was in, a doctor just walking out of their playful, happy boyfriend’s sterilised cell. They all recalled how much BamBam, hated hospitals because the smell made him sneeze.

They stopped the doctor before he could turn away from them. 

“Doctor! Please! Is that Ba- Kunpimook Buhwakul’s room?” 

The doctor turned around and looked at the group with a shocked look before his expression settled into something much grimmer. 

“Ah… Are you the family of Mr. Buhwakul?” 

“We aren’t exactly family but… we are his emergency contact and as close to family he has in the country. Is he okay?” Jackson asked quickly, getting straight to the point. 

The doctor turned to fully face them and he gave a deep, weary sigh. The boys held their breath.

“Mr. Buhwakul was hit by a drunk driver… the driver drove off immediately but Mr. Buhwakul… he has severe internal bleeding, many broken and fractured bones and an array of other things,” The doctor paused and the boys thought they were going to be sick for the third time in the past hour, “We would have put him in surgery already but…” The doctor trailed off, unsure how to say the next part.

“But what?!” both Jaebum and Jackson yelled, the others put hands on the two more dominate people in their relationship to ground them.

The doctor sighed again, “There was not much point in putting Mr. Buhwakul under surgery because it had already been too long. We just hoped that he would have long enough to say goodbye to loved ones. I was actually just telling him you had been contacted.”

All of the boys stopped listening by the end of the sentence, the words swirling around in their heads, threatening to push them over the edge. None of them moved. 

“Can… Can we see him…? Please…” Mark’s raspy voice broke the silence as he begged the doctor. 

The doctor looked guilty for not letting them in immediately, “Of course! Please… Come in and say your goodbyes….” He opened the door for them. 

The boys shuffled in desperately and stopped in the doorway as the doctor shut them in. they couldn’t do this…

BamBam was already a small and lithe boy but in the hospital bed he looked swamped by the sheets, cuts and bruises making him look completely vulnerable. The boys were in shock. It was when he gave them a weary smile that they shook themselves out and surrounded the bed. 

“Hey… was beginning t-to think you guys… w-wouldn’t show…” BamBam’s voice was barely above a whisper but to the silence in the room it was like he was speaking through a megaphone while the heart monitor rang through the background, slow and erratic, tormenting them all. It was enough to get every one of them crying by now.

“H-Hey guys... C’mon now… d-don’t cry too much. It’s gonna be okay…” he breathed heavily, speech obviously taking a lot out of his tired, battered body.

“No, it’s not! You’re dying! If we alla didn’t do that stupid game then this wouldn’t have happened!” Yugyeom sobbed into BamBam’s shoulder, trying as hard as possible to hold the Thai boy without hurting him as Jackson laid his forehead on BamBam’s other shoulder, tears falling onto the matress. The others all held onto a part of BamBam as he gave them reassurnaces. Mark and Jinyoung grabbing each of his hands and clinging to them while Jaebum brushed the hair out his face and Youngjae traced patterns on his wrist the way he knew the younger adored.

“Oh that could have… Happened to anyone. I’m j-just glad it wasn’t any of you. It really is going to be okay. I’m just… incredibly glad I got to see you before I l-left. Thank you… f-for everything. T-thank you s-s-so much… I love you a-all so much… I’m so glad we got to debut a-and we have GOT7! It’s amazing. P-please tell.. all the IGOT7’s so I was so honoured to h-have them and that I love them. I love you g-guys… so… so fucking much… don’t be sad… I promise we will see each other again... I promise…” BamBam was coughing by the end, body burning with each rack of his body. There were tears streaming down his face as he looked at his boyfriends crying faces. “I’m s-sad I have to leave you so soon… but please… promise me… d-don’t give up on GOT7 a-and don’t give up on t-this relationship. Y-you all need each other.” 

“Okay… We promise…” Mark, the only one composed – barely – enough spoke for them all, each of them nodding in agreeance. 

BamBam gave them a full blown smile that only he could conjure up in a time like this. The others gave watery chuckles and smiles of their own.”

“Now… w-where are… my kisses?” The others laughed a little harder at this before Jackson – with BamBam’s permission – lifted the oxygen mask from BamBam’s face.

Jackson leant down, tears still falling from his eyes, as he placed a gentle kiss on BamBam’s quivering lips, pressing softly yet still desperately as he wanted to hold on for as long as possible.

Jackson pulled away, his own lip wobbling as a new wave of tears set in and he stepped back so the next person could go. 

With a shared look, Yugyeom stepped up and the Thai boy gave him an encouraging smile.

Yugyeom leant down and pressed his lips against the elder’s a little harder than Jackson had and squeezed the smaller’s shoulder. He too stepped away to let someone else in.

Youngjae stepped up next, brushing some hair away from BamBam’s face and softly covered the younger’s lips with his own and moving them slightly, love settling deeply in his stomach. He pulled away and stared into BamBam’s eyes with watery eyes. He moved away, like the others, but stayed close enough to still touch the younger. 

Mark put a hand against Jinyoung’s back and gave him a very gentle push in BamBam’s direction, implying he go next. Jinyoung didn’t want to. He didn’t want to finally take in the fact that BamBam was leaving them. He stepped up but couldn’t help pressing his hand to his mouth briefly trying to hold back tears, he squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Jinyoung-hyung… Come on… it’ll be okay. Come here.” 

Jinyoung reluctantly opened his eyes and took the last step to stand by BamBam’s bed, he leaned down and looked into BamBam’s eyes and let out a sigh. He needed to accept this. BamBam smiled softly at him, the heart monitor’s beeps got slower and further apart. Jinyoung’s eyes widened and he cupped the boy’s face in one hand and kissed him softly, sweetly, savouring it but also needing it desperately. 

He pulled away and gave BamBam one last caress of the hand before moving to stand with the other’s. Jaebum and Mark shared a look. Their leader nodded his head toward the boy. Mark nodded in understanding and stepped up to the boy on the bed.

BamBam also gave him a bright smile – as bright as it can be when you’re dying – and Mark just shook his head fondly, a few more tears slipping out of red-rimmed eyes. 

“Only you can smile that brightly for your loved ones on your death bed…” That got a sad chuckle from everyone in the room.

Mark promptly leant down and held BamBam’s face with both his hands, rubbing his thumbs under the boy’s eyes, this always calmed the younger when he was scared and even though he wouldn’t show it, Mark knew he was scared. Scared of leaving them, scared of dying. 

More tears fell as Mark kissed BamBam lovingly, thumbs still moving in circular motions. The heart monitor’s beeps were morespread out now and Mark released the younger with a wet sigh, not wanting this to be their reality. They had no choice, unfortunately. He stepped back so Jaebum could say his final goodbye as well. 

Jaebum stepped up to BamBam and when BamBam looked at him, he could see emotions on his face the elder had rarely ever shown individually let alone all warring together in one expression. He gave another reassuring smile and Jaebum leant down to him and their leader caught onto the look in the younger’s eye.

Everyone in the room knew it was time.

“Goodbye… BamBam.” 

Jaebum held onto BamBam’s face as he kissed the younger, not wanting to let go for anything or anyone. But he knew he had to.

Sobs ripped through each of the members and tears slid down from their eyes nonstop as the heart monitor screeched out a single, elongated, high-pitch beep, signalling the death of their happy, always loving, and childish lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks! Hope you liked it!


End file.
